finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Garnet appears as a non-elemental summon. Two Garnet summons are available to players, Garnet and Garnet OR. Both phantom stones share the special attack, Great Guardian, which decreases the attack and magic power of all enemies for two turns and reduces damage and revives KO'd to all allies. Summoning Garnet and Garnet OR both cost 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Each Garnet phantom stone is based on a design of Garnet from ''Final Fantasy IX. The default design depicts her with long hair and wielding the Wizard Rod. Her final artwork depicts Garnet with short hair and wielding her ultimate weapon, the Whale Whisker. The Garnet OR stone uses her original model from Final Fantasy IX. Abilities ;Garnet ;Command Abilities Garnet allows the user to use the following abilities: *Life's Melody I *Life's Melody II *Life's Melody III ;Passive Abilities *The following are passive abilities granted to characters equipped with Garnet. ;Garnet OR ;Command Abilities Garnet OR allows the user to use the following abilities: *Healing Song I *Healing Song II *Healing Song III ;Passive Abilities *The following are passive abilities granted to characters equipped with Garnet OR. FFLTnS Garnet Alt1.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 5-6). FFLTnS Garnet Alt2.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 7-8). FFLTnS Garnet OR.png|Garnet OR Phantom Stone. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garnet makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment alongside Steiner. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Garnet appears as a purchasable character in the iOS release. Stats Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Garnet is unlocked by collecting White Crystal Shards. She is a Defense and Support oriented character. Stats Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garnet appears as a playable character. PFF Garnet Illust.png|Garnet's illustration. PFF Garnet.png|Garnet's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Garnet is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her ''FFIX outfit and her Trance form. Her abilities are Eternal Darkness and Judgement Bolt. Her EX abilities are Atomos, Holy and Megaflare. ;Ability Cards FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR.png|Diamond Dust (SR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR+.png|Diamond Dust (SR+). FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR.png|Berserk (SSR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet SSR.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR 2.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR+.png|Berserk (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). FFAB Eternal_Darkness - Garnet SSR+.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+ 2.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet UUR.png|G-Force 199 (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Atomos - Garnet Legend SR.png|Atomos (SR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR.png|Judgment Bolt (SR). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Atomos - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Atomos (SR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Judgment Bolt (SR+). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Might (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Might (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Garnet Legend UR.png|Holy (UR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet Legend UR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Megaflare FFIX Legend UR+.png|Megaflare (UR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend UUR.png|G-Force 199 (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Garnet appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 R I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 ®. FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 R+ I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (R+). FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 SR I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (SR). FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 SR+ I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Garnet is an optional character who appeared in the Princess of Alexandria, The Path to Escape, Someone to Protect, and A Summoner Reborn Challenge Events. ;Assessment Garnet is a Summoner, whose combat role is Offensive Magic. After Garnet reaches level 50, the player can break her level cap, increasing it to 65 by using a Garnet Memory Crystal. One could be obtained in Ice Cavern - Icy Path 3 on Elite during the Princess of Alexandria, The Path to Escape Challenge Event as the First Time Reward. Garnet is the stronger of the two Summoners from her game of origin as well as a competent White Mage, though she will quickly fall behind others in her occupation like Rydia and Yuna in terms of raw skill; her peers can use extremely rare magic where she cannot. Still, she is well positioned as a buffer and can cast useful healing spells in the -ja class. Garnet is one of the more elusive acquisitions in this game, but it is worth the effort to have her on the player's roster. ;Stats ;Abilities Garnet can use the Support school of Physical skillset up to rarity rank 2, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4 and Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her initial Soul Break is Song of Memories, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily raises the party's attack. The staff Storm Staff (IX) can grant Garnet access to Judgment Bolt, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals heavy magic lightning damage to multiple targets. After Garnet's level cap is increased she automatically gains the Record Materia, Blessing of Alexandria, which when equipped grants the user with a one-time Regen per battle when the user is low on HP. Her second Record Materia, Healer, causes attacks to heal similar to the Support Ability of the same name in her original game, though the amount healed is based on the users Mind stat, is blocked by Silence, and targets the party member with the lowest health by default. ;Equipment Garnet can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, and staves. The staff Storm Staff (IX) allows Garnet access to Judgment Bolt. She can equip the following armor types: hats, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Garnet Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Garnet Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Princess_of_Alexandria_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK Princess of Alexandria Banner.png|Global event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK A Summoner Reborn JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK A Summoner Reborn Event.png|Global event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK Show of Resolve JP.png|Japanese event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Show of Resolve Event.png|Global event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Garnet MC.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal. FFRK Garnet MCII.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Short Hair Garnet.png|"Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Garnet sprites.png|Set of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Garnet Show of Resolve sprites.png|Set of Garnet's "Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK_spritesheet_Garnet.png|Sheet of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Healing Light Icon.png|Icon for Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment Icon.png|Icon for Ramuh's Judgment. FFRK Healing Light.png|Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment.png|Ramuh's Judgment. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Garnet appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Princess. Her trust mastery reward is Melody of Life. She possesses the special abilities EVO MAG +10%, SPR +30%, High Tide, MP +10% and EVO MAG +30%. She possesses the magics Cure, Regen, Shell, Protect, Curaga, Cura, Curaja and Raise. Her limit bursts are Princess's Prayer and Guardian's Oath. FFBE Garnet.png|No. 230. FFBE Garnet 2.png|No. 231. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garnet appears with cards of the Aqua and Shine elements. In her Aqua cards she is depicted in a screenshot from a ''Final Fantasy IX FMV, in her official render and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. In her Shine card she is depicted in her Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Garnet TCG.png|4-085S Garnet. Garnet2 TCG.png|4-086E Garnet. Garnet3 TCG.png|8-086L Garnet. Garnet4 TCG.png|12-099U Garnet. ''Triple Triad Garnet appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 432a Garnet.png|Garnet. 432b Garnet.png|Garnet. 432c Garnet.png|Garnet. Category:Final Fantasy IX player character other appearances